


School Bus Wetting

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Field Trip, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss kink, Teenlock, Watersports, Wetting, on a bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock notices John needs to pee on a school field trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Bus Wetting

Sherlock sat silently in the back of the bus half listening to the pathetic hormone crazed teenagers all around him. He observed the jocks flashing their muscles and making dirty jokes to the popular girls, while Mr. Lestrade took attendance for the trip back to school.

“Donovan?”

“Here”

“Holmes?”

“Present.”

“Andersen?”

I’m here.”

“Watson?”

…..

“Watson?”

Sherlock looked up to see a very flustered looking John Watson rushing onto the bus. The blonde rugby star stumbled through the crowded isle trying to find a seat, until he finally found his friend.

Immediately after he sat down, Sherlock knew something was wrong. He narrowd his eyes and gave John a once over. _Knees together, leg bouncing, fingers twiddling, brow furrowed, and he just threw away an em[ty water bottle. Conclusion- John Watson needed to urinate, desperately._ Sherlock deduced.

“How badly?” Sherlock whispered, trying to mask the arousal on his face.

“Bloody fucking hell! Why must you deduce _everything?_ ” John groaned and for a second Sherlock was sure he was going to be punched. “Leave me alone. I am fine.”

Sherlock pursed his lips and went back to looking out the window. He tried his best to block out John’s squirming, but to no avail. John had accidently landed himself right onto Sherlock’s kink button. After another ten minutes of Sherlock readjusting his boner and John trying very hard not to hold himself, Sherlock decided he couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“We still have another hour until we get to school. Based on the fact that the average bladder holds around 500 mL and you have drunk two water bottles. That, combined with the tea you drank this morning, means that you will not physically be able to hold it for another hour.”

“Shit. Sherlock please just shut up for once. I need to go so bad.” John looked like he might cry. Luckily, most of the people on the bus were sleeping.

Sherlock’s face softened, “Why didn’t you go back at the museum?”

John gave him a pained look and replied, “I tried, but they were closed for cleaning. I tried to find another one, but I didn’t have any time. That’s why I was late getting on the bus.”

Sherlock considered this and opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.

“What, Sherlock?”

“Well, I erm… I have a blanket in my bag…”

John looked repulsed and said, “Fuck no. I can hold it.”

Once again they were sitting in awkward silence. John was shifting more frequently now and he let out the occasional whimper. He went from jiggling his knee to crossing his leg and gripping his crotch. Sherlock knew John didn’t have much time.

“Just use the damn blanket!” Sherlock growled quietly. He pulled it from his bag and threw it on John’s lap.

John groaned and pushed his hand into his crotch. He looked like he was about to refuse, when Sherlock saw something in his friend’s face break. Sherlock could tell he had just let a little spurt go. John grabbed his zipped and tried to yank it down, but he was too late. The flood had already started and there was no stopping it. John bit his lip and tasted blood as he shoveed the blanket down his pants. Sherlock could hear a light hiss and saw the light material of the blanket, darken. John continued pissing forcefully for a solid 40 seconds, before it finally tapered off. The shorter boy looked blissful when he finally stopped, but then the reality of what he had done came crashing down on him.

“Oh fuck.”

Sherlock laughed lightly and blatantly stared at John’s wet crotch.

“I’m so sorry…” John started, not really knowing what to say. He pulled the blanket out of his pants and pee dribbled off as he sat it on the ground. Sherlock just kept staring, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. When John looked up to Sherlock he saw that his pupils were blown to saucers and his pants were definitely tented. Now it was Sherlock’s turn to be embarrassed as he struggled to cover up his prick.

“I uh-” Sherlock began.

“Shut up, you kinky bastard.” John said, locking Sherlock in a surprise kiss.

By the time they returned to school, Sherlock’s boner was taken care of and they were both flushed. Giggling, Sherlock shoved the still soaking blanket back into his bag and zipped his pants.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading, sorry it's so short! I hope you enjoyed it, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
